1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of milking and more particularly to a device for milking animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known for automatically milking dairy animals in which a milking robot automatically connects at least one teat cup to a teat of an animal. In certain cases, a number of milking robots may be provided, each milking robot having its own milking vacuum unit for generating a milking vacuum for milking the animal.